clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DigiSkymin
Guess what my name stands for!! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 20:07, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Happy Editing! You Like Sonic the hedgehog? Me too! I got Sonic Unleashed for christmas! -Metalmanager Hello I don't have many friends on this wiki (2) and I was hoping maybe we could be friends. Wanna meet on Club Penguin? Just tell me you penguin name and where and when you would like to meet!!! PS. I made you a signature!! If you don't like it thats fine. B?ut here it is!!!---- DigiSkymin TALK 2 MEEEE!!!!. Just Copy this and go to your preferances.Pste it an the box that says Signature. Be sure to check off the Raw Signature box!------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 03:11, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I think I am going to write a letter... To Club Penguin staffs! I'm sick and tired of non-members protesting for more rights, so heres what I'm gonna do:I'll write a letter to the Club Penguin staffs and demand for a non-member only party! I guess it's fair because non-members had wanted to have parties with members for a long time. Please write your opinion down penguins!--DigiSkymin 06:08, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I agree. Non-Members start to get REALLY annoying (No offense intended) when it comes to things members can do but non members cant. For example, the Mad Scientist Lab, Arcade Circle, and every member party there ever was, they block the doors trying to prevent members to come in OR start to yell and protest. I say YES! ------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 04:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Do you like your signature?------ Sutec Why is the sky blue? 05:45, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the signature Sutec! I'm a little comfused at how to use it though.--User:DigiSkymin 05:49, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Ok this is how to use it: 1 Copy the signature i made you. 2 Go to your preferances 3 Paste the sigture in the signature box. Be sure to check Raw Signatures only!! Ok, I'll reveal it My name is actually two words. "Digi" stands for digital, and "Skymin" stands for Shaymin Sky Forme. Tricky huh? O M G!!!!!!!!!!!! I MET CADENCE! SHE IS ON SERVER FROSTBITE RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!omg omg omg omg omg....I got her background.--DigiSkymin 18:34, 19 January 2009 (UTC0 I met her too, she said my name! -Metalmanager hi Hello, i am Hat Pop, a user also fairly new here. Would you like to meet on Club Penguin? You can pick the zones, i really dont mind which one. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 19:30, 19 January 2009 (UTC) This is crazy... ANOTHER member related stuff! I can't believe that Bilybob actually thinks that members deserves more rights! Well, I have to admit, members DO make CP more fun, but this is starting to bother me. Isn't CP being a little too cruel?--DigiSkymin 03:11, 20 January 2009 (UTC) i know -Gamgee Hello Hello. I don't know you and I want to get to know the wiki's community fairly well. So, hi. I'll see you later. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:21, 20 January 2009 (UTC) I wonder... Where has all the ninja invasions gone to? I used to enjoy joining up in random ninja armies as the commander of the army, but now the ninja hideout is always empty! I wish the armies would come back soon. Sniff...--DigiSkymin 01:35, 23 January 2009 (UTC) Sharkbate Boiler Member Party Nice! Remember it's not the 24th it's the 25th! Just making sure you know! Sharkbate 02:31, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Member Party Just making sure you remember about the member party in the Boiler Room tomorrow (January 25th)! Hope to see ya there! Sharkbate 23:37, 24 January 2009 (UTC) meet Do you think we could meet on Cp on the 25 maybe 4:30 Cp time? ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [[User talk:Hat Pop|'Bunny Ears Rule!']] 23:46, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! Which server?--User:DigiSkymin Member Party It's time! Meet me on Sleet in the Boiler Room now! Party Time! See ya soon, Sharkbate 13:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) dont forget Dont forget, today 4:30 CP time on Zone Sleet. Hope to see you there! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 19:17, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Facts Wow...We have the same the same interests! *I like Sonic The Hedgehog and I hate Mario! *I'm a Ninja! *One of my favourite games (just like you) Is DJ3K! *And some I can't remember (I'm tired ^.^) --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:48, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thats totally sweet! Another Mario hater?! Hurray! I'm not the only one...sniff--User:DigiSkymin What in the world?! Ok, I ordered a series two red pajama CP toy, it came...without a code on the back!!!!Grrrrrr! I'm so mad right now! I think it's just a manifacture problem, but the company haven't send me any emails yet!--~~User:DigiSkymin The best way to get codes is to enter coin code contests on blogs, but, you can't tell if they are series 2 or series 1. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 19:59, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah I know, but my luck just stinks. everytime I enter a contest, I lose.--User:DigiSkymin Well, I could enter and if I win I give you the prize! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:08, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Really?! Thank you so much Metal! You rock!--User:DigiSkymin I accept the friend invation! --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:10, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Great! Thanks Metal! Maybe we can meet on CP right now, on server Sleet, so that maybe we can meet up with Hat Pop too!!--User:DigiSkymin Uh Metal? I know you are a bit confused, but my penguin account is Chasm415.--User:DigiSkymin Oh I was looking for a penguin called "DigiSkymin" lol --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 20:25, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Do you think you can still meet me now? I'm in my igloo. I'll open it up so you can visit meeting.. While you're here...Could we meet on Club Penguin now? Zone Sleet in the Nightclub. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:11, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Right now?--User:DigiSkymin Sure...if you don't mind ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:14, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok! But lets wait for Metals respond first. Actually... Metal is on Sleet with me. ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 20:18, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hat! That was awesome! But I really have to eat breakfast now! Bye! Turning ideas into actions Anyone read my new secret agent section on my page? Remember the mention of the army? Well, here it is! I'm creating an army! It's called "Digital Spiral" ! Well, it's not exactly an army, but it is also part agency! I hope you guys are interested in this! photo I managed to get this before i left..Enjoy it! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:06, 25 January 2009 (UTC) sure sure i can help you, i just figured it out myself, lol. Join the Digital Spiral Association and help rid CP of hackers here click here! click edit and copy the code for the message bar that appears above this message. In the box, you can type whatever words you want. Then paste it on your user page and wa la! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 22:44, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I'm a little bit confused, what is the code for the message bar? message bar if you like, i could do the message bar for you, just tell me what you want to say ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:56, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Ok, here is what I need you to type in: Join the Digital Spiral Association and help rid CP of hackers here!--User:DigiSkymin There you go! all set up! Enjoy, your friend ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:02, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you so much Hat! Now everyone can join my army! P.S. I finally figured out how to do it! Thank you again!!--User:DigiSkymin In return, i will join your army! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 00:06, 26 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you sooooo very much!!!!!!!!!!!! Meet me! Meet me at Server Sleet and Chillyfreezz's igloo in the map! User:OOJH123 Cool site! OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) has a site! www.OOJH123.webs.com PLZ come! Come to my party OOJH123 (Chillyfreezz) User:OOJH123/Parties Brisingr Brisingr is awesome! I have Eragon, Eldest, and Brisingr, and I've read 'em all.-- Barkjon 02:51, 27 January 2009 (UTC) My favorite out of them all is Brisingr, but all my friends say that Eldest is boring.--User:DigiSkymin DigiSkymin, You know you said that you want to correct grammar and spelling mistakes? Well, I've found one that you do normally. I see that whenever you stop a sentence with a . or ! or ?, you don't do a space after when you are supposed to. Just tellin' ya. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:42, 27 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Army Though I tend to deny army affliation, I must say I enjoy the Nachos. Honestly, though, I never figured out the army ideal anyay. It seems there is a LOT more than just flinging snowballs at others. Also, is the uniform of this "Digital Spiral Army" supposed to be nerdy? I think the name is rather nerdy (which is NOT an offesne). Like any coallition, I'm going to need lots more information before I choose to affliate myself with your title. Please provide more information when you can. TurtleShroom You know, I kinda understand what you mean by "nerdy". I mean, "Digital Spiral" sounds like something that involves with DNA(Actually, I came up with this name while watching a movie about DNA lol). But I really like this title so I'm not planning on changing it.--User:DigiSkymin Important Notice About the party, the server is Sherbet.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar]] All Hail the Webmasters!'' 23:32, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Blue Party Update Hi, go here please because there are some changes! Sorry, Sharkbate 00:45, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Hey My favorite Sonic character is Shadow. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! Jason fits as Sonic's voice actor for Sonic X, but for the games, I prefer Ryan Drummond. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! ok! I just think that sometimes Ryans voice is a little "uneven", meaning that his voice usually go up and down. And Jasons voice sometimes spook me out, and he's got too many one-liners. P.S. Oh by the way, I think Tails and Amy has the best 4Kids voice actor/actress. Tails voice really fits with his personality and Amy's is just pure annoying(which is good, considering how she kept on annoying our blue hero), and it fits her kind of "girlish" personality, and also her more aggressive one. Tails is awesome. -DigiSkymin RE:Yo Metal! I've only finished one continent, and put it back in place. I played it all night once, then, I guess I just forgot. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 09:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Yo Metal!(Again) My favourite character? Shadow. Sonic has always been my favourite but I like the way shadow's like a good enemy. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 09:47, 29 January 2009 (UTC) P.S: I saw that you were talking about voices. I think that Jason Griffith's sonic voice is the best one. But i'm not saying that Ryan's voice is bad, I just think that Ryan's voice suited sonic when he was younger. Now that he's 17 (nearly able to drive, sonic drift would be an awesome game when he turns 18 XD) Jason Griffith's voice makes him sound like an american-superhero-teenager lol. P.S.S: You should see me draw sonic in my sketch book, I think i'm awesome (If I do say so myself). party Spongebobrocks09 says there is a party in his igloo on Snowboard! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 23:31, 29 January 2009 (UTC) friend Sure, I'd like to be friends. I'll be on tomorrow and I'll be on server Snowfall anytime between 5:00 PM PST and 12:00 AM PST. I'm usually hanging around the Lighthouse. --Baron Zylo SONIC RULES! Yay! Thanks Baron! Oh and I have a question: Do you hate Mario? Blue Party Just reminding you of my Blue Party tomorrow (January 31)! Go back here to see all of the information! See ya there, Sharkbate 23:54, 30 January 2009 (UTC) award Of Course I will help you make an award! Usually you can make an award that you make yourself, like my award is just a picture of Bunny Ears with words on it....or you can make like a snowflake award, which i don't remember how to do. Hope This Helps! ----[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 01:56, 31 January 2009 (UTC) By the way, keep the awards! Ok thanks Hat! I want to make my own award, how do I make one? Yes You said you have a picture for my SHMS program! Can you send it on my talk page please! --Sharkbate 03:52, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Award! Here is my friend award! It means you are my friend! --Vercool [[User talk:Vercool|'''''Talk To Me!]] 05:08, 6 February 2009 (UTC) I am so mad right now! This is a warning: do not approach until my rage has subsided. You know what? I HATE my brother! He called me a when we were playing video game and I took one of his stock. It's just so not fair! Do you want to be in my movie? Click here~OOJH123 P.S: Be in the movie.